How Did We Get Here?
by heartdevoured
Summary: Because Morgan nearly had sex on the dance floor in front of Reid, who has a crush on him, they have a fateful fight in his car, which leads into something more tragic... Based on Paramore song Decode.


**My people! How you guys been doing?**

**I've been doing GOOD!**

**So has this story.**

**WARNING: Future Morgan/Reid, blood, violence**

**Timeline: "The Uncanny Valley" 5x12**

**You know the drill.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

Chapter 1: Sex with Clothes, Spilled Out Emotions

Spencer burst through the door's as club music faded away.

He thought it was impossible to have sex with clothes on.

Derek showed him otherwise.

_**How can I decide on what's right?**_

_**When you're clouding up my mind**_

_**I can't win your losing fight**_

_**All the time… **_

"Reid! Wait up!"

Spencer limped faster.

Derek touched his shoulder and turned him around.

"Whoa, where are you going? We just got here."

"Yeah, and now I'm going back."

He turned to the SUVs only to be turned again.

"Kid, what's…?"

"What is it with that 'kid' name, huh? Will you stop it with that?"

"Reid I just want to know what's going on!"

Reid shrugged Derek's hand off and made it to the cars.

"Yeah, well figure that out when you find me dead in my apartment because I killed myself."

Spencer opened the door then gotten pushed to the passenger seat.

Derek buckled him self in at the driver's seat.

"What the hell Morgan? We are not…"

"Yes we are."

_**How can I ever own on what's mine?**_

_**When you're always taking sides**_

_**Well you won't take away my pride**_

_**No not this time**_

_**Not this time…**_

They drove off into the highway and stopped to the side.

Only a little bit…

"Okay, tell me what's up. Rossi told me about that conference you had with that doctor. Is there something I should know about, Spence?"

Spencer turned his head to the window to avoid eye-contact.

"Reid…"

"It's because of you…"

Mumbling won't be helping in a couple of seconds.

"What?"

"It's because of…Derek! Look out!"

Before they knew it they were spinning and swirling into the deep woods.

Someone had hit them.

Someone had hit their car.

_**Well how did we get here?**_

_**When I used to know you so well**_

_**How did we get here?**_

_**Well I think I know**_

Derek awakened to Spencer's gasping.

"M-Morgan…help…"

Derek struggled to turn his head but saw what the problem was.

Oh Spencer.

Spencer had medium sized branch through his arm, big enough to cut his arm in half.

And there was another one.

A large stick's tip going through Spencer's abdomen.

At this point Derek would say something to motivate them through this mess.

But the looks of things weren't looking so bright.

He knew they both knew that.

Derek Morgan is a very bad liar when it comes to situations like this.

_**The truth is hiding into your eyes**_

_**And it's hanging on your tongue**_

_**Just boiling in my blood**_

_**But you think that I can't see**_

_**What kind of man that you are?**_

_**If you're a man at all…**_

Derek grunted and reached down to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Spencer's vision started to blur, the world was closing out on him.

"Reid…don't go to sleep. You can't. Stay with me Spencer."

Spencer's eyes slowly snapped open.

That was the first time Derek called him by his first-name…__

"Morgan…is there…is there someone out there who can help us?"

Derek turned his head and saw the dim light of flashlights pointing their direction.

"Yeah, there is." Pause. "Listen to me Spence. I have to go out there and get them to help you. You're going to have to stay awake for me, alright?"

Spencer nodded slightly.

Derek took off toward their help.

And left Spencer thinking.

Just thinking.

If he was going to make it through this alive, how was he going to deal with his feelings?

_You're a genius, you'll figure things out._

_On your own._

_Like always._

_**But I will figure this one out**_

_**On my own**_

_**(I'm screaming, "Oh I love you so!")**_

_**On my own**_

_**(But my thoughts you can't decode)**_

Derek panted and crawled to their savior.

It seemed so far away though…

"Agent Morgan? Is that you?"

Derek glanced up and saw the light shining in his eyes.

He winced at the sudden light but smiled inwardly.

_I made it, Spencer…_

"Yes. Yes it's me."

The people pulled him up and out.

"Where is Dr. Reid?"

"Out-out there. He's stabbed through the arm and abdomen. Please, please help him. He's lost a lot of blood."

The man nodded and headed off in the car's direction.

The EMTs put him on the stretcher and drove him off.

Derek prayed like he never had before.

_God, please, let Spencer be okay…_

Of course he knew fishing out for sex in front of his crush was a stupid thing.

But he needed it bad.

And now he's about to lose his best friend because of it.

_**Well how did we get here?**_

_**When I used to know you so well**_

_**Well how did we get here?**_

_**When I used to know you so well**_

_**I think I know**_

Spencer was almost done with the world until he heard his name.

"Dr. Reid!"

Spencer turned his head to the people calling out to him.

_Thank God. Derek did it._

That was the last thought that went through his brain as he blacked out.

_**I think I know**_

_**There is something I see in you**_

_**It might kill me**_

_**I want it to be true**_

**Author's Note: Whoa! Totally different from my original fictions.**

**REVIEW!**__


End file.
